


baby names

by jupitergloss



Series: jake and amy, a domestic life [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitergloss/pseuds/jupitergloss
Summary: Stories about our favourite couple :)part 1





	baby names

**Author's Note:**

> to procrasinate from writing my other, larger story about these two, I'm just writing some sweet dometis stuff for now. Based off 06x12.

'Speaking of which, I requested next week off so we could take an _actual_ vacation....to the water park.' she said, shyly, putting her hands on Jake's shoulders.

His face was unreadable. _Wait, why isn't he saying anything? Oh god-_

'I've never been more in love with you in my entire life.'

Amy smiled. She loved him too, she really did. 

'And, hey, I've been thinking,' he took a deep breath, 'And..I do wanna have kids....with you.'

She was slightly taken aback, looking at him with glossy eyes, forgetting how to breathe. 'You're not scared anymore?'

'Oh, no, I am _so_ scared,' Jake chuckled, shaking his head. 'Maybe even more so than before. But..I was scared in there with Pam too, and, you know, I didn't panic or mess anything up there. If anything, I was sharper, and I was a friggin' debate _genius_.' Amy's eyes widened. 'Debate genius? Oh, that's very hot.'

'Ooh, that's an added bonus. Okay, keep that energy up, but the point I was actually trying to make is....maybe it's a good thing to be scared of fatherhood. You know, maybe it'll turn me into a friggin' dad _genius_.'

A slow smile crept up Amy's face. 'But, we don't have to start right away, right?' Jake asked. 'I mean, I don't know that I'm _all_ the way yet,'

'No, of course not,' Amy replied, taking his hands into hers. 'We'll start whenever we're both ready.'

'How do you know when that is?' he replied, his voice a murmur. 

'I guess we'll just have to have one of these really fun, casual conversations.'

Jake and Amy laughed together. 'Cool, love that, can't wait.'

'Can we go home now?'

'Yes. Please.' Grabbing his jacket, he looked at Amy. 'Maybe we can grab some Thai food and brainstorm baby names?'

A smile spread across Amy's face. 'Ooh, I like that.'

'Now, I am a fan of the show American Gladiators.  _So_ , how do you feel about the name....Blaze Peralta?' Jake asked, looping his arm through Amy's.

'Not great.'

 

'What about Laser Peralta?'

'Nope!'

 

'Nitro?'

'Nope _._ '

 

'Viper?'

Amy scrunched her nose. ' _No_.'

 

Jake thought for a second. 'What about Atlas?'

'Ooh, I do love Atlases.' Jake beamed. ' _Yes_ , common ground!'

The two grinned at each other as the elevator door closed. They were in love, there was no doubt about that. 

Neither of them said anything for a moment, basking in the soft glow of comfort, of _ease_ , that surrounded them.

The elevator door opened, and Amy was the first to speak up again as they walked. 'I know you're worried, Jake. But you're nothing like your father....I know you would never cheat on me and abandon your kid. You're not that sort of person, Jake, you're amazing, you're kind, you're reliable, your attendance is perfect....' Amy trailed off, but her smile was warm. 

Jake closed his eyes, sighing, but his lips curled into a grin. 'I hope so.'

 


End file.
